


No More Second Chances

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Daminette, F/M, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Salt, ml salt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: (Damian hasn’t died and been brought back yet) Marinette is done with her parents’ and they’re done with her. They send her to America for an exchange program, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jon Lane Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 143
Kudos: 940





	1. Chapter One

Marinette loved her family, but they didn’t believe her. They thought she was everything that her classmates said she was. One day she came home to Alya and Lila talking to her parents, Lila was crying. 

“I can’t believe you, I can’t believe myself! How could I raise someone who can be so heartless,” Sabine said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“Mama I didn’t do it!” Marinette defended.

“Don’t raise your voice at your mother, go to your room. I- We can’t even look at you,” Tom said, pointing at the door leading to the kitchen and upstairs.

“Let me explain though!”

“No, now go,” Sabine said, letting herself be enveloped in her husband’s supportive hug.

“I-” Marinette tries.

“Go! Now!” Tom says, rubbing Sabine’s shoulder. Marinette plopped down on her bed in tears, she’s so happy that Hawkmoth had been defeated or she wouldn’t be able to fight off the akuma. She was now the guardian and was solely in charge of the miraculous. Adrien, her best friend, and partner had been taken into the care of his aunt after Gabriel was revealed as Hawkmoth, leaving Marinette alone to suffer with the class. With no one to stand with her, the class became unbearable.

“Marinette, we are going to sign you up for the exchange program,” Sabine said sternly.

“Why can’t you understand that I didn’t do it? If you don’t believe me, fine, I’ll leave. There’s nothing here for me. My parents don't care and believe me. My classmates wish I was dead, most of them telling me to kill myself, which I have thought about but you wouldn’t that because you gave me so much freedom that it was borderline neglect. But ya know what? it’s fine, might as well lose my home along with the people I used to care about, Tikki let’s go pack!” Marinette screamed, Tikki flying over to comfort the girl.

“It’s ok Mari, I’ll still be with you,” Tikki said, nuzzling her head.

“Marinette, what is that?” Tom asks.

“You mean who! This is Tikki, the only person that cares about me,” Marinette says.

“I’m her kwami, I give her the power to be Ladybug,” Tikki explains.

“I guess if you can’t trust your daughter then you can’t trust Ladybug, the hero of Paris,” Marinette said, pulling her suitcase out of the closet. “When do I leave?” She asks through gritted teeth.

“Well, we started planning this a while ago so Monday,” Sabine cries. “But honey you don’t have to go! Stay here!”

“What were you going to wait till Sunday to tell me? That’s great. Well, I guess I don’t want to be a bother anymore, so you can leave,” Marinette said, grabbing clothes from her draw.

“I’m sorry Honey, please forgive me. You don’t have to leave I trust you,” Sabine pleads.

“Nope, if you can’t trust me, how can you trust Ladybug,” Marinette asks, toiletries from her bathroom. “You don’t care about me, that's all I need to leave. I’ll be back when I graduate to get the rest of my stuff. Then you’ll never see me again, just as you wanted.”

“No, sweetie you can stay with us we love you, we want you around,” Tom said. 

“Night, I’m going out, not like you would care or notice,” Marinette said. “Tikki, Spots on.” She said, transforming. “Shut off the light as you leave.”

“Marinette we need to talk about this!” Sabine said, trying to follow her up to the balcony.

“Bye, Sabine, Tom,” Ladybug said, jumping off the balcony. She sat on a roof and cried. She pulled out her phone and tried to compose herself. “A- Adr- Adrien, can I come to visit you tomorrow, well stay at your place till Sunday night?” Ladybug sniffles.

“What happened, Buginette?”

“Sabine and Tom are sending me away because Lila’s lies got to them, I revealed myself as Ladybug to them during my emotional spiel and they want me to stay because of it, but I can’t stay knowing that they don’t trust me, without the knowledge of me being Ladybug,” Ladybug explained, full-on tears rolling down her face.

“Ok that’s a lot, I’ll ask my aunt, I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes, though,” Adrien said. “Breathe with me ok” After she’s calm, she hangs up and grabs her stuff. She leaves her par-- Sabine and Tom a note.

‘Sabine, Tom,

I’m leaving but I’ll be home Sunday night. I will not speak to you, I just need you there so I can leave. Then you’ll see me once after I graduate to get the rest of my stuff. If you seek me out, I will not speak to you then. You’ve destroyed any chance you had at being in my life. For now, this is farewell. My decision won’t change.

\- Marinette Jiayang Fu’

As Marinette got off the train, Sabine and Tom read her letter. They cried, not only had they driven their only daughter out of their home, they drove Ladybug out of Paris. She was so detached from them, because of them, she changed her last name. They mourned over their daughter and their mistakes.

“Adrien! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Marinette runs up and hugs him. He decided to meet her at the train station with Gorilla, Adrien convinced his aunt to keep Gorilla as his driver. He was happy to have a familiar face in London. 

“How are you doing?”

“I feel free? I guess being away from Paris is like a weight being lifted off of me,” Marinette sighed as she put her duffel in the trunk.

“Finally what took you so long?” a grumpy voice said as she opened the door.

“Sorry Marinette, I forgot to mention, we have to drop Felix off for a meeting before we head back home, ok?” Adrien said, closing the door.

“Of course. How have you been Felix? I haven’t seen you since you came to visit Adrien,” Marinette smiled.

“Fine,” he responds, before opening a manilla envelope. 

“Are you taking over your father’s business?” Marinette asks.

“Why does it matter?”

“Well if you are and it makes you happy, I’m happy for you,” Marinette smiled.

“What?” Felix asks looking up from his folder.

“I’m happy for you?” Marinette says, confused.

“Marinette, Felix may be a bit confused because you guys didn’t end on the best note,” Adrien explained.

“That’s all in the past,” Marinette said.

“Oh… um, thank you,” Felix says, looking back down at the papers.

“Don’t mention it,” Marinette said, looking out the window. Gorilla growls, prompting Felix to get out of the car. After Felix enters the building, Gorilla drives off back to the house.

“Aunt, I don’t know if you met my friend Marinette, but she’s here and she’s very nice,” Adrien greets, opening the door.

“Sorry Madame, I just couldn’t stay with my parents, but I’ll be gone Sunday afternoon. My parents are sending me to the states,” Marinette explained.

“I’ll show you to our guest room, Honey,” Amelie said, walking up the stairs. “Brunch will be soon.”

“Ok Ma’am,” Marinette said, opening the door.

“Nope, no ma’am, call me aunt. Adrien talks so much about you,” She smiles. “Get settled in and join us downstairs.”

“Ok, Aunt I’ll see you soon then,” Marinette giggles, closing the door before plopping down on the bed with a sigh she states. “This has been such a long day.”

“It’s only ten o’clock,” Tikki laughs.

“I know but I’ve been up all night,” Marinette complained, flipping to lay face down on the bed.

“I bet they’ll have coffee downstairs,” Tikki said, that was all Marinette needed to be motivated to go downstairs. After a lovely brunch, which included coffee, Adrien and Marinette decided to go to the tourist sights. Later, Adrien would post selfies among other pictures of them together. When she went to bed that night, she passed out.

Marinette woke up early the next morning, being a baker’s daughter and all. The only person awake was Felix, who was sipping tea and looking over his tablet. “Good morning Felix,” Marinette said, brewing a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, how long are you staying for?” He responded, looking up from his tablet.

“I’m going to leave after dinner, I’m catching a train back to Paris, because apparently, I have an early flight,” Marinette sighs.

“Very well,” Felix said, standing. He walks over to the sink and places his teacup in it. “Well, if I don't see you before you leave, have a lovely flight.”

“Thank you, Felix,” Marinette says as he leaves the room. Sunday flew by fast and soon Marinette and Adrien stood back on the train station platform. They hug good-bye with promises to talk soon. As she sat down on the near-empty train she sighed thinking of the journey ahead. When she got close to her house, she transformed into Ladybug and climbed in through the balcony hatch. She showered and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning, she was met with the smiling faces of Tom and Sabine. She got up, brushed them, grabbed her suitcase, and headed downstairs.

“Please Marinette, reconsider, we’ll stand with you,” Sabine pleads.

She shakes her head and exits, she sits in the car and Sabine and Tom reluctantly get in. “I’m sorry that it came to this,” Tom said, starting the car, his eyes were red and puffy. On the way to the airport, they tried to convince her to stay, even when she was waiting to board her plane, they were still there pleading with her to forgive them. As her flight was called, they didn't hold back their tears.

“May we please have one more hug before we don’t see you again?” they plead, grabbing her hand. Now, Marinette may not be happy, she may be downright pissed at them, but she was not cold. 

She nodded her head and they enveloped her in a big wet, tear-filled hug. She broke away, leaving them together to board the plane. She never looked back.

She realized as she sat down as she was looking through her carry on for her sketchbook, they had left something in there for her. It was information about her host family, an apology letter she couldn’t be bothered to read. She now knew who she was supposed to be looking for when she landed. She spent the rest of the trip sketching in her sketchbook, watching Friends, and sleeping. 

When the plane landed, she got off the plane and got her luggage. She entered the main area of the airport, where three people with a sign stood. She smiled and walked towards the group. “Hello, are you Marinette?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette joins her host family, and attends school while spending a majority of the day with a certain someone. *Awkard two eye wink*

When the plane landed, she got off the plane and got her luggage. She entered the main area of the airport, where three people with a sign stood. She smiled and walked towards the group. “Hello, are you Marinette?”

“Yes, are you my host family?” She smiled, holding out her hand.

“Yes, I’m Jon, this is my dad, Clark, and my mom Lois,” Jon said, pulling her into a hug.

“Well it’s nice to meet all of you,” Marinette said.

“It’s nice to meet you too, are you hungry? We were wondering if you want to stop for food on the way,” Lois said, warmly. 

“That would be lovely,” Marinette said, following them to the car. When they were sitting in the Chick-fil-a (love their food btw), Lois informed her that she would have her own room, every other weekend Jon and her will go to either stay in Gotham with friends or Smallville to stay with Jon’s grandparents and that she will be starting school the upcoming Wednesday,

“We wanted to give you a day to get acclimated to the time difference,” Clark said, throwing out the trash, The drive to their apartment in the city was full of light chatter. She learned that he is a year younger than and even though he lives in Metropolis, he attends Gotham Academy, he takes the early train to school. She also learned that her host parents are none other than Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

She spent the next day sleeping and getting settled. She got up Wednesday earlier than she would’ve at home. Lois was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee and checking emails on a tablet. “Good morning, Marinette, there’s coffee on the counter. Jon will be out of the shower in a bit for when you want to get ready.”

“Thank you, Lois,” Marinette said, grabbing a mug from the cabinet, before pouring herself a cup.

“Good morning, Marinette!” Jon says cheerfully, skipping into the kitchen, his hair wet, sticking to his forehead. His smile is as bright as ever.

“Good morning, Jon!” Marinette greets back, equally cheerful.

“I can’t wait for you to see the school, it's so nice, there are so many nice people there,” Jon said, grabbing Lucky Charms from the cabinet.

“Ok I’m excited to meet your friends,” Marinette said, leaving the kitchen to get changed. She cringes at the uniform she was told to wear a black skirt, button-up white blouse, a red tie, and a black blazer with the Gotham Academy symbol. She brushes her hair out, leaving it semi-wavy, and puts on light make up to cover up her tiredness. She smiled, looking in the mirror, before leaving the bathroom. Jon was waiting by the door, holding her backpack out for her. 

“Merci Jon,” She says, taking her backpack.

“Come on! Let’s go catch the train,” Jon said, whipping open the door. He rushed down the hall and pushed the button. The door was opening as Marinette caught up to him.

“How do you have so much energy?” She asks, leaning against the elevator’s wall.

“Sorry, I’m just excited,” Jon said, him rocking on and off his heels.

“For what?”

“For you to meet my friends! And of course my best friend,” He said, the elevator dinging, they’re on the first floor. 

“How far is it to the train station?” As they leave the lobby.

“Just around the block, we have all-year-around tickets.”

“Cool, how long is the train ride?”

“About a half-hour,” Jon said, taking a seat. Marinette pulls out her sketchbook, letting herself be inspired by the outfits around her. Jon put on his headphones and just to cut down on the noise of the crowded subway. It was not long before Jon tapped Marinette, drawing her out of her mind and back to reality. “It’s time to get off. School starts in half an hour and it's a three-block walk.” As they walk, Jon points out things and talks about everything he knows about the place. As they walk up to school, a black car pulls up Jon, runs up to greet the person. Marinette shakes her head before joining Jon.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Marinette asks, reaching the two raven-hair boys. She looked at the new boy, smiled and said. “You must be Jon’s best friend, he’s been really excited for me to meet you.” She holds out her hand.

“I’m Damian, you are?” He asks, taking her hand, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m Marinette, Jon’s exchange sister? Is that how you would say it?”

“We’re hosting Marinette, so host siblings?”

“That works,” Marinette laughs.

“Class is starting soon,” Damian said curtly, ending the previous conversations.

“I have a favor to ask,” Jon smiles, bringing out his puppy dog eyes.

“And what is that?” Damian sighs, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Since I'm a year younger than Marinette, and you both happen to be the same age. You probably have some of the same classes, would you be able to help lead her around? I really only trust you not to hit on her,” Jon pleaded, smiling widely. “I’ll owe you one, maybe help you get out of a gala or out of one of your family nights.”

“Fine,” Damian grumbles, as Jon hugs him.

“Jon, I can take care of myself ya know?” Marinette sighs, turning to walk away, leaving the two boys alone, or as alone as you can get in public.

“Sorry, I may not know her well but, she’s independent, doesn’t like assumptions, and apparently, hates liars, and will be the crap out of anyone. She’s stubborn but a complete sunshine child, like she challenges my sun shining-ness,” Jon says, quickly. “Bye,” he exclaims, skipping off.

“whatever,” Damian groaned, following the ravenette. When he found her, she was talking to the secretary.

“Here’s your time table, your locker number, and password.” the secretary says, handing her a couple of pieces of paper. 

“Thank you, monsieur!” Marinette exclaims, before turning to Damian. “Are you going to be that slow all day? I don’t want to be late.”

“Are you going to be rude all day, no? Ok, let's go then,” He grumbles, leaving her no room for an answer. He started walking away towards the senior hall, where their lockers are. She stared at his back, shocked, before following him. When she caught up he asked, “what’s your first class?”

“I have a business first period,” She answers, quieter than before. He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

“I have that as well, why are you taking it?” He says grabbing his books.

“I want to own a business,” Marinette said, stating the obvious. “What about you?”

“It’s an easy class,” Damian says. “What’s your locker number?”

“358.” (fun fact that’s my locker number cuz I’m not creative.)

“That’s this way,” Damian says, once again, walking away. She puts her things in her new locker, before following Damian to their first class. When they enter the class there is practically nobody. “Mrs. Waters, this is Marinette, she’s an exchange student from Paris.”

“Hello Madame Waters,” She greets, shaking her hand.

“Hello, are you staying with Damian?”

“No, he’s not my host family, I’m staying with Jon… Damian, I forgot his last name.”

“She’s staying with Kents, but Jon is younger than Marinette so he asked me to show her around and probably has something with me being able to speak French,” Damian explains.

“You didn’t really come at a good time,” Mrs. Waters sighs. “I just introduced a project yesterday, Damian you didn’t pick a partner, would you be Marinette’s?”

“Madame, with all due respect, he doesn’t need to help me, just let me know the parameters of the project,” Marinette smiles.

“Nope! I’ve decided, you’ll be partners,” She smiles, adding a clap before walking behind her desk. She opened a drawer and grabbed a stack of papers, and put them on her desk before walking and opening to the cabinets. She pulled out a textbook and also put it on the desk. “This is the material, including your project, you need for this class, you’re lucky that you’re starting at the beginning of the semester.”

“Is this only a semester class?”

“Yep! Now take a seat next to Damian, and when class starts you can introduce yourself!” She says, enthusiastically. Marinette takes her seat, groans, and lays her head on the desk. Damian rolls his eyes at her dramatics. He was about to comment, when the bell rang. Mrs. Waters went through role call, Marinette responded when her name was called and didn’t flinch at the mention of his last name.

“Good morning student, as some of you may have noticed, we have a new student. Ms. Dupain-Cheng can you come to the front?” Marinette drags herself out of her seat, still feeling the anxiety of a new school and the tiredness from the change in time zones. 

“I would prefer to go by Marinette Fu, but you may all call me Mari. I’m part of the exchange program from Paris, my host family is the Kents, and that’s all you really need to know,” Marinette says consciously, before walking back to her seat.

“Perfect! Now moving on,” Mrs. Water says, adding a clap for emphasis. Before starting her lesson plan for the day. As they were leaving Mrs. Waters pulled her aside. “Marinette, I’m excited to have you in my class for the rest of the year, I’ll also be your English teacher. Also if you need any help don’t be afraid to come to talk to me!”

“Thank you, Madame, have a good day,” Marinette says, waving goodbye.

“Are you quite finished, we’re going to be late for our next class,” Damian says, pushing himself off the wall, where he had been leaning.

“How do you even know we have the same next class?” Marinette asks, adding an eye roll.

“It was on your desk during first period, after that we have a different class, but it’s back in Mrs. Waters’ room,” Damian says. “Then we have one different class after lunch.”

“Whatever, I’ll sit with Jon at lunch,” Marinette sighed as they entered the next class. The classes were as good as classes can be. They walked to lunch together, before Marinette was dragged off by Jon, Damian joining, with a sigh, soon after.

“Sooooooooo! What do you think about school? What about Damian?! Has he been nice to you?” Jon says, excitedly, almost vibrating.

“Everything and everyone has been great. Well, Damian is a bit grumpy, but he’s bearable,” Marinette answers with a small smile.

“It’s not like you’re an angel either!” Damian defends.

“Whatever,” She says with an eye roll. “See what I mean.”

“Noo! You two have to get along, I wouldn’t be able to stand my sister and best friend fighting,” Jon whined.

“Speaking of fighting, Damian, when do you want to work on the project?” Marinette asked, ignoring Jon’s complaints.

“You should work on it at our apartment!” Jon exclaims, earning a raised eyebrow from Damian.

“We would get more work done there than at my house,” he agrees with a sigh.

“Ya! Your sibling can be loud,” Jon adds.

“But so can you,” Damian deadpans.

“Jon, as much of a sunshine you are, this isn’t your project, kay?” Marinette cuts in.

“He’s right though, my brothers are unbearable,” Damian groans.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Three.”

“I had none, now I have Jon around,” Marinette smiles.

“You think of me as a brother!” Jon exclaims, tackle-hugging her.

“Be careful! I need to breathe765,” Marinette said, before opening her mini bag, she lets out a sigh of relief.

“Well then, it’s settled, you’ll come home with us this afternoon,” Jon exclaims, before standing up to throw away his trash.

“I’ll call Alfred,” Damian says. Marinette follows Jon and throws away her stuff. When they got back, Damian was hanging up. “Time for our next class.” He states, standing. 

The last couple of classes were just as boring as the first had been. She had been so happy to leave, just to realize she and Damian had a project to work on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Leave comments and kudos!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian comes over to work on the project, honestly just a filler tho

After collecting the little she has from her locker, they meet Jon outside. “Did you call your parents to let them know?”

“Yep! Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Damian grumbles, following the energetic boy.

“So how are you two even friends? Damian you’re super grumpy and Jon is just like a ball of energy and sunshine,” Marinette asks, walking in between the boys. (Yes, somehow the sidewalk fit three people, idk just imagine it ok?)

“Our fathers’ are friends.”

“But! He’s grown to love me,” Jon taunts in a sing-song voice.

“You’re bearable,” Damian corrects. The train ride back to Metropolis was quiet, or as quiet as a ride can be with Jon. She blocked out the world and just let her thoughts fly on the page. She was brought back to reality by Jon tugging her arm.

“Woah! That’s awesome!” Jon says, looking at the drawing. It was her, well Ladybug, and Chat Noir first bumping in front of the Eiffel Tower. “Who are they?” 

She slammed the sketchbook closed and looked at her phone, March 21st. “Umm not important, I have to call someone,” Marinette says, rushing in front of the boys a bit. She dials a number, one neither boys can see, before speaking in rapid French. “Adrien did you realize it’s been a year since we finished the war?”

“Um yeah earlier today Aunt Emelie took me to visit him,” Adrien responds.

“How’d that go?”

“It was rough, but in other news I convinced Aunt Emelie to let me go to college in America.”

“That’s fantastic! I was thinking about staying here as well, cause well ya know Sabine and Tom,” Marinette shrugs, opening the lobby door.

“Makes sense, by the way, watch out Aunt Emelie adores you and she heard about your parents, she may or may not be trying to get adoption papers,” Adrien chuckles.

“I’ll decline the nicest way possible,” Marinette giggles, pressing the elevator button. “Well I’m almost home, and I have a project to work on, so I’ll talk to you sometime soon, bye love you!”

“Sooooooo, who was that?” Jon asks, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

“That was Adrien,” Marinette said, stepping out of the elevator.

“Your boyfriend?” Jon asks, drawing out the words, teasingly.

“Nope, my best friend,” Marinette clarifies. Before turning to Damian to say, “I’m going to get changed, I’ll be out in a minute.” When she came back out her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she was wearing her favorite fuzzy cropped cat sweatshirt that had cat ears on the hood and the string had pom poms on the end. She was also wearing light skinny ripped jeans.

“Mari, why didn’t you just get dressed into something comfortable?” Jon asks, pulling out the juice from the fridge.

“Because, I haven’t seen a lot of the city yet so whenever we finish making progress for today, I’m going to go out for a walk,” Marinette explained, opening her backpack.

“You should be careful, this may not be Gotham, but it’s still dangerous,” Damian says, finally looking up from his phone. He would never admit it, but his face tinted a light color of pink.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve learned self defense when I was living in Paris,” Marinette said, brushing off their worries. “Ok for this project…” (i don’t take business as an elective, so imma just gonna skip it).

It was two hours when Clark and Lois walked in, they were surprised to see Damian get along with someone so well. Marinette isn’t just anyone though, she was a sunshine.

“Hey, Damian it’s nice to see you again,” Clark said, placing a hand on his back.

“Likewise, Clark,” he responded, not looking up from their work.

“Are you staying for dinner?”

“No I should be getting home, father is strict about curfew,” Damian said, picking up his stuff.

“We have to talk about plans for tomorrow, so I’ll walk you outside,” Marinette said, standing. They walk in a tense silence for a moment before she starts speaking again. “So I think tomorrow we should work on question five through eight.”

“Where do you want to work?”

“It doesn’t really matter, but if you want, because we worked here today, we can work at your place,” Marinette suggests.

“That would be adequate,” Damian sighs, pressing the elevator button. “Good night, Marinette.”

“Good night, Damian,” she responds as the elevator’s doors close. She pads back to the apartament and is about to open the door when he hears Jon scream. “He blushed!”

“I literally step out for a minute, and you are all talking about my nonexistent love life,” Marinette said, crossing her arms across her chest, she was leaning up against the door frame, watching the scene unfold in front of her.

“He blushed though! Trust me that’s the closest he’s ever been to having a crush,” Jon defends.

“Doubt it, it was warm in here and he was still wearing his uniform, which may I remind you is long sleeves and pants,” Marinette said, pushing herself off the doorway. “So on a different topic, what’s for dinner?”

“We were just going to order pizza,” Lois answered. (Totally forgot that Superman is vegetarian, so like ignore that.)

“Cool, I’m going to go out for a walk before dinner if that’s fine with you,” Marinette asked, moving towards her room to grab a windbreaker.

“Yes, just take your phone with you, dinner will probably be here in twenty-ish minutes,” Clark said towards her room. She grabbed what she needed, put on her shoes, and ran out the door. She had a peaceful walk, the cool air calming her down, leaving her with her thoughts. As much as her parents’ hurt her, she couldn’t help but miss them, even if it was just a bit. She missed how everything use to be before the drama that Lila brought, but it helped her realize who actually care about her for her. Time flies when lost in her thought, apparently, because the ten minute timer, she set to make sure she would be back in time, went off. She sighs before walking back the way she came. 

Dinner was filled with light chatter about the day, more getting to know you things, and an explanation about how their weekly schedule is. After dinner, Jon and Marinette work on homework with Lois watching T.V. Superman had just stopped a train from crashing. Both Lois and Jon clapped and smiled right before Superman flew off the scene. Not too long after that, Clark ran back into the apartment holding a bag of groceries. Marinette shrugged and chalked it up to them being Americans

When she finished her homework, she said goodnight, did her nightly routine before falling asleep, oblivious the chaos happening in Paris that was unleashed by Sabine and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not up to date on wtaf is going in the miraculous world, or you’re not tumblr (go follow me @loveswifi) miraculous is top trending. What for you may ask, well a tumblr @buggachat started the apocalypse tag Adrichat. That. That is why this almost didn’t get posted tonight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt, chaos, and if you squint Felinette

She was woken up to multiply phone calls from Adrien. “You realize I’m five hours behind you, why are you calling me this early?” Marinette said groggily into the phone.

“I sent you a video, I’m going to be in my room if you want to,” Adrien said before hanging up. Marinette sighed, and opened the link. She proceeded to cry. Not even thirty second later, Jon appeared in the doorway. He found Marinette in full tears, her phone playing a video on her bed, and her digging through her draw.

“Marinette, are you ok?” Jon asks, looking at the girl in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry for waking you, but I have to go!” Marinette says, quickly opening the Miracle Box.

“What’s that?” He asks, approaching the distressed girl.

“I’ll explain everything later,” Marinette said, standing as she placed the box on her bed beside her phone. She opened the smaller box she had taken from the big box. As she opened it, a blinding light emitted throughout the room.

“What the actual-”

“Miss Marinette, are you ready for action,” Kaalki said, looking at the young guardian earnestly.

“What the heck is that thing!” Jon asks, taking a couple steps forward.

“I am no thing! I am a demi-godess!” She says, looking down on the boy.

“Like I said Jon I’ll explain later, I have to go to London and Paris, I’ll be back by lunch! Kaalki! Transform me!” Marinette said, letting the familiar feeling of the transformation cover her. She picks up the Miracle Box.

“One normal person, that's all I ask,” Jon sighs before snapping out of stupor to watch his unofficial sister open a portal. Before he knew it, the portal closed, leaving her in the dark. He looked over at Marinette’s phone, which was playing a video. He picked up the phone and restarted the video. It was of a big mustache man and petite asain woman they were talking to in french before the video cut to a dark pink room. There was a flash of light similar to the one that just happened but in pink. “Mom! Dad!”

In London with Marinette, she broke down crying into Adrien’s hug. “I’m such a mess up, I first revealed myself to my parents, then to Jon, and now everyone knows,” Marinette cried.

“They’re doing an interview later if you want to bomb it,” Adrien smirks, as he rubs her back. “You could finally reveal everything, you could clear your name, and right the wrongs that were made against you.”

“Noir what even was that wording?” She sniffles with a little giggle.

“It’s early, ok? Hey at least I got a laugh out of you,” Adrien said, with a groan.

“Adrien it’s time to leave,” Felix said,opening the door. “Marinette.” He nods. 

“I’ll be out in a minute Fe,” Adrien says. “Their interview is at the tower, it starts at nine, stay here and get ready if you need to. I have to go to school, but remember I’m proud of you, you’re strong, and we are partners through this all.”

“Will you come to the interview as Chat Noir?” Marinette sniffles, looking up at her blonde friend.

“I’ll have to talk to my aunt, but I think that can be arranged,” Adrien says, leaving the room. A minute later, she heard the door reopen. 

Marinette wipes her tears, and says. “That was fast, what did she say?” She then looked up, it wasn’t Adrien, it was Felix. 

“I heard the video earlier, I’m sorry for trying to force myself onto you,” Felix says, sitting beside her.

“Apologizing doesn’t make it right, but I accept your apology. Did you learn not to do that again?” She asks, he nods his head. “Then we’re good.”

“Marinette I got permi--,” Adrien says, opening the door. He looks to the bed and pauses. “Do you guys need a minute?”

“No we finished our conversation,” Felixa said, standing. “Good luck with the interview today.”

“Thank you, Felix,” Adrien said with a nod. “Do you need to do anything?”

“I need to wash my face, and maybe wear something that isn’t pajamas,” Marinette says with a laugh.

“I'll go ask Aunt Emelia if you can look through her closet,” Adrien said, leaving her to compose herself. Next thing she knows, she is looking through a closet of clothes, most of them appropriate for a fancy setting. She found the closest thing she could dress down in, a white fitted blouse, and a black tube scalloped skirt. She washed her face and tied her hair up in a princess bun using a red ascot. She took one last look in the mirror as Adrien said. “Ready to go? It’s eight-fifty.”

“Yes, I want to make a dramatic entrance so we're gonna wait a bit ok?” Marinette says, putting on her glasses. They walk through the portal and Marinette transforms into Ladybug and watches the interview on Adrien’s phone.

“So where is your daughter today?” Nadia asked a couple of minutes into the interview.

“She’s in the states doing an exchange program,” Sabine said with a smile.

“Do you know if she likes it there?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked to her since we told her about it,” Tom says, sheepishly.

“Did she want to go?”

“I mean we told her that she had the option to stay here in Paris,” Sabine said.

“Are you trying to say that Ladybug no longer wanted to be in Paris?” Nadia asks, shocked. Before Sabine or Tom could answer, Chat Noir and Ladybug land on set.

“I feel like that question is more directed to me,” She says walking into view of the camera. 

“Someone get them seats!” a shout came off screen. Marinette drops her transformation, Tikki immediately hiding. After seats were taken, Marinette decided to answer the question.

“I, originally, didn’t want to leave and thought it was unfair because of the reason I was being sent to America,” Marinette pauses, her parents’ eye watering. “Some of my old classmates decided to approach my parents and tell them that I was bullying a girl. Sabine and Tom believed them over me and didn’t bother to listen to my side of the story. They only asked me to stay once they found out I was Ladybug.”

“We still want you to come home,” Sabine said, tears falling down her face.

“Mom you took away the only place I felt safe, you believed someone you didn’t know over me and ridiculed me over it,” Marinette said quickly. “I’m going home, it's just not here in Paris anymore. Now that’s everything I wanted to say, I’ve got to get to school, I promised someone I would be there.” She said, standing. “Also Lila Rossi, I’m not your best friend, never have, never will be. You made my life hell, I was almost akumatized because of you. I hope you enjoy your sheep, I don’t want them. Let’s go Chat.”

“Wait! What’s your relationship status?” 

“Seriously? He’s like a brother to me, Noir, its now or never,” Marinette said, looking at ther partner.

“I wasn’t in your corner when you needed me, but I’m here now,” Chat said, detransforming. “Umm… hi!” 

“This amazing sunshine is the closest thing I have to family now,” Marinette says, firmly. “Don’t give him crap over his father. His father is not him. Adrien worked his butt off to get to where he is today. If I hear otherwise, you’ll deal with me.” 

“Let’s go,” Adrien said, leaving behind chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep dealing with the aftermath of an emotionally draining expierence

She sighs in relief as they walk through the portal.

“Are you ok?”

“As fine as I can be, but now that this is over, I have to go back home. I left Jon confused because I was bawling my eyes out and just disappeared,” Marinette sighed, she turns to open a portal but stops as she’s pulled into a hug by him.

“If you need me, I’m a call or portal away,” Adrien mutters into the back of her shoulder.

“Ok, Adrien, I know it’s ten here and you’re not going to school, but it’s early in Metropolis and I have school,” Marinette giggles. “I’ll see you soon.” She steps through the portal.

“What the actual heck,” Jon says, as she enters the living room.

“Have you told your parents yet?”

“Oh yes, he definitely told us,” Lois said, leaning up against the counter.

“Oh heck, um hi, I’m your exchange daughter, and I just so happen to be Ladybug. Another surprise is I was just exposed by my parents to all of Europe,” Marinette answers shyly

“Wait seriously? That’s it,” Jon asks.

“For god’s sake, one person that’s all I ask,” Lois says, picking up her coffee and walking away.

“What’s that about?” Marinette asks.

A yell comes from down the hall. “Because I’m the only normal person here! Just one person is all I wanted.”

“I knew it!” Marinette says triumphantly. “You guys are the heroes of Metropolis.”

“How’d you!” Jon exclaims, earning an elbow from Clark. “I mean why would you think that?”

“You guys wear glasses to disguise yourself,” Marinette deadpans.

“Ok maybe that wasn’t our best idea,” Clark mutters. “But that doesn’t explain how or why you disappeared.”

“Oh that’s simple, my biological parents outed me on T.V. so I had to go do clean up and tie up loose ends,” Marinette shrugs, walking down the hall to her room.

“Where are you going?” Jon called after her.

“To get ready for school, I have to change out of Aunt Amelia’s clothes before school starts,” Marinette called over her shoulder.

“Who’s Aunt Amelia?”

“Adrien’s aunt, who decided that she wants me as a niece,” Marinette’s muffled voice comes from down the hall.

“Oooh is Adrien your boyfriend?” Clark teases.

“No he’s my best friend and hero partner,” Marinette responds, walking back down the hall. “What’s for breakfast?”

“We’re going back to normal now? Ya know what fine, whatever,” Jon said, standing up to grab a cup of coffee.

“You don’t like coffee,” Clarks points out.

“I’m just already done with today,” Jon says, putting his head on the counter.

“You think that’s bad, I’m going over to Damian’s after school to work on our project,” Marinette sighs.

“Oooooooh you gotta a daaaaaaaaaate,” Jon teases.

“No, we’re barely friends,” Marinette says quickly, she puts her head down on the counter.

“Was that a blush?” Jon pokes. 

“No, he doesn’t like me at all, why would I bother liking him?” Marinette says, raising her head.

“Ahh it’s ok Mari, he’s like that with everyone, he’ll warm up to you,” Jon comforts.

“I don’t care if he does or not,” Marinette says, standing up abruptly. “I’m going to the train station early, meet me there when you’re ready, I have a lot to think about.” She says, grabbing her stuff before leaving. It was an hour later when Jon found her, just as she said she would be, waiting in the train station. 

“You good?” Jon asks, sitting down beside her.

“Yeah, I guess I am there’s just a lot that's been happening during the past day and the question and teasing were too much I guess,” Marinette sighs. “You ready for school?” She asks standing up.

“Uhh sure, I bet we could stop at the little cafe that’s close to school,” Jon says, walking towards the train.

“Ok we have time,” Marinette responds, stepping on the train. The trip is silent between the two raven haired teens. Marinette ends up falling asleep. Even though it felt like a couple of minutes, it was well needed. 

Jon woke her up as they were arriving at their stop. “Mari, if you wanna get coffee we’re going to have to get off now.”

“Hmmm… ok,” Marinette sighs, standing to get off the train. Marinette got her coffee and slumped to the first period without waiting for Damian. She laid her head down on her desk and proceeded to fall asleep, luckily for her, Lois called in and said she had been up all night dealing with a family emergency, Mrs. Waters took pity on her and let her sleep.

“Come on next class,” Damian said, looking down on Marinette.

“Huh ok,” Marinette says, standing up, but almost proceeds to fall over, only to be caught by Damian.

“Are you ok?” Damian asks, helping her stand up straight, he actually seemed a bit worried.

“I was dealing with family issues last night,” Marinette shrugged, leaning down to pick up her stuff.

“Are you still able to work on our project after school today?”

“Of course, wouldn’t want to make you even more grumpy,” Marinette said with a small giggle. Damian wouldn’t admit it but he blushed the tiniest blush and if she had been looking at him, he would’ve said it was just her tiredness getting to her.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s head to our next class,” Damian mutters, leaving the room. The classes go on as normal but with an extra sleepy Marinette. They say goodbye to Jon at the end of the day before Marinette and Damian climb into the black car.

“Master Damian, it’s nice to see you bringing home a friend besides, Jon.”

“Alfred she is an acquaintance, and we are just working on a project,” Damian says, looking out the window.

“My apologies, Master Damian,” Alfred says, his eyes flicker to the blue-haired girl.

“Since Damian,” She starts, being interrupted by a yawn. “Is apparently too rude to introduce me, hi monsieur, my name is Marinette, I’m living with the Kents as a part of the exchange program.

“He can be difficult, miss Marinette,” Alfred smiles.

“You’re not supposed to agree with her,” Damian says, looking away from the window to meet Alfred’s eyes in the mirror. After the introductions, the car ride is quite quiet. Unlike Damian’s complaints, the manor is pretty calm. Maybe a too bit calm because Damian had to leave for a minute the next thing she knew, she was out cold, asleep.

Damian walks back into the room to see Marinette fast asleep and he’s about to wake her up when Tim walks in the room watching something on his tablet. “What’re you doing here, Drake?”

“I was watching this video on a French,” He cuts himself off with a slight screech. “There’s a living breathing girl here?” The loud noises stir her awake.

“Did you finish what you needed to do?” She askes with a yawn. She looks over to Damian and sees Tim standing there. “Hey, I’m Marinette.”

“As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He asks, looking in between her and the tablet.

“I mean kind of,” She shrugs. “I don’t go by Dupain-Cheng anymore my parents dis--”

“Shut up! Don’t finish that wor-”

“Did someone say they were disowned by their parents,” Bruce says, entering the room.

“Umm… hi, I’m an exchange student from France,” Marinette greets with a wave.

“So you were born Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Tim questions, looking back up from his tablet.

“Yeah,” She says slowly.

“You’re the magic girl!” Tim screams.

“Did someone say magic girl?” Dick says, popping his head in the room.

“Seriously? I guess news travels fast,” She says, picking up her phone. “It’s only been like fifteen hours.” She finishes with a sigh.

“Why didn’t anyone reach out to the league?” Tim asks.

“Been there done that, got called a joke, decided that it was better handled by ourselves. And it worked out Hawkmoth is gone, I’m free of that burden,” She shrugs.

“Can someone explain what’s going on, I head magic girl and I want an explanation,” Dick wines.

“Oh.. I’m Marinette Fu, I am the Guardian of the Kwami and true holder of the Ladybug miraculous, but that’s not news, its already been in the news today, well Parisian and British news.”

“Was that the family matter?” Damian asks, eyeing the petite girl up and down.

“Oh yeah definitely, my parents outed me on national television and made it seem like it was my fault I wanted to leave, speaking of leaving it’s dinner soon and I don’t wanna be late,” She says, standing. She grabs her little purse and takes out a pair of round glasses.

“Wait, so you’re in need of parents?”

“You can fight Clark and Amelia for custody,” Marinette says before calling on her transformation.

“SHe’s A FREakIN MAgIC gIRL,” Dick screams, watching her transformation.

“See you at school tomorrow, Damian,” Marinette salutes before walking through the portal leaving a whole mess of a family behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been a hot min. Hope it was worth the wait, I'm hoping to post more a stuff ya know. but like I'm working on my Jasonette July, so go check that out.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption War... crack magic girl stuff....... blushing boy

As soon as she left, Damian left and holed himself up in his room. He spent hours doing research on his cru-- friend’s new sister. He realized she fought hard even sometimes when her partner, who he figured out was a blonde model named Adrien Agreste, who may or may not be her boyfriend, decided he didn’t like Adrien, he left her to fight alone too much. She had won some of Gabriel’s competitions before he was sentenced to life in jail for obvious reasons, she was offered an internship with Audrey Bourgeois but had given it up in hopes of finishing high school, she worked as Jagged Stone’s personal designer, probably one of the reasons why Drake recognized her. 

He sighed and tried to go to sleep, but his thoughts were just filled with her. He wakes up in a daze, still his thoughts were filled with her. He gets dressed and almost falls down the stairs. He stumbles into the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee. 

“Demon, you good? You hate coffee,” Jason says, opening the fridge.

“Fine, I just didn’t sleep well,” he grumbles into his mug.

“Were you thinking of the magic girl?” Dick asks, entering the kitchen.

“Why would I be thinking about Marinette?”

“Oh? She’s Marinette instead of Dupain-Cheng?” Jason snickers.

“She’s not Dupain-Cheng because she decided she is going by Wang after her parents disowned her,” Damian says, grabbing food.

“Speaking of her being disowned, does she have people lining up to be her parents, or is it like free real estate?” Bruce asks, pouring himself some coffee.

“Bruce, you realize she’s a person, right?”

“Sorry, I know, but I stayed up a majority of the night trying to figure out how to get her in our family,” Bruce yawns.

“The easiest way is Damian to marry her, but that may be as hard as adopting her,” Tim yawns, taking the pot of coffee from Bruce.

“That’s funny and impossible,” Jason laughs.

“What’s so funny about the notion of me dating her?” Damian asks, almost looking offended.

“Do you like her?” Dick asks, looking up from what he was doing, the silence was enough for an answer. “Oh my god! You do like her!”

“I do not,” Damian denies before leaving the kitchen. 

He’s silent as he is driven to school by Alfred. As the car pulls up to school he sees his friend and the girl he may or may not have feelings for, he hasn’t figured it out yet. He gets out of the car and greets the two raven-haired siblings.

“Father stayed up all night trying to figure out how to adopt you and Dick is convinced you’re a magic girl,” Damian says.

“I’m technically a magic girl, and your father has to get in line, there’s Adrien’s aunt, then,” Marinette starts, and Jon cuts in. “My parents are also trying to adopt her.”

“Well Jon, we don’t want a repeat of last time out parents fought, do we?” Damian asks, raising an eyebrow.

“That was before you or eye were here, and also that was for a stupid reason, this would be for a great reason,” Jon shrugs.

“No matter who adopts, if anyone does, I’ll get siblings, but I’m not some doll to be fought over, just remember that,” Marinette says over her shoulder as she leaves the boys to bicker, or whatever an argument including Damian is called. She sighs and grabs her things from her locker, she was exhausted after she left the Manor last night. She ate dinner, did the little homework she had to do, and went to bed, totally didn’t pass out from exhaustion, hahaha. 

When she had woken up that morning, she was met with many notifications mostly from her ex-classmates and Adrien asking how she was doing and stuff. She blocks the unwanted messages, including those from her parents, and chooses to just answer, Adrien and Aunt Amelia’s, she was asking how she was doing and how open she is to adoption, there was even one from Felix! He was checking up on her and made sure she got a reasonable amount of sleep. 

She’s brought back to school by Damian clearing his throat behind her. “So magic girls get tired then?”

“Could you not talk so loud? Just because it’s in European news doesn’t mean people know who I am, also yes we do get tired, we are humans, also I am not tired just a bit distracted,” Marinette sighs, closing her locker.

“I’m not one to be tired or distracted so no, I don’t know. Back to you being a magic girl, as Dick called you, the League will most likely contact you about your situation.”

“It doesn’t matter what they do, they laughed in our faces and practically called Chat Noir and I a joke, well no so much they, more like Green Lantern, that’s not the point they didn’t help us, so why would I try to be on their good side, my team was left to struggle against a mental villain that takes advantage of any negative emotion,” Marinette says, walking to first period.

“You’re being dramatic, except for the terrorist that attacks mental and emotional health more than physical.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, they will never know the extension of the damage that they left Paris in, now can we drop it? I just want a nap before first period”

“We can drop it, also this proves you can be tired.”

“I already told you we’re humans and can be tired, in fact Adrien lived on coffee for a majority of out schooling while still in Paris.”

“Your caffeine addiction may be bad, but its nothing compared to Tim’s, by the way, can you come back over today to work on the project? We didn’t finish enough for me to be satisfied yesterday,” Damian asks, sliding into his seat.

“Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat, Dami,” Marinette sighs, putting her head on her desk. She swears that the whole class was silent, so she looked up. Everyone was looking at her in some stage of shock, she looks over at Damian, his face is red. She shrugs and puts her head on the desk trying to get a power nap before class. 

Little did she know during her little preschool nap news would spread all over the school about the Ice prince turned blushing boy, Damian, and the epitome of innocence Marinette and their supposed “relationship”. She just wanted to sleep and all the talk was stopping her. Heck, what does a magic girl have to do to get some sleep in America?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what this chapter is, in my opinion it’s kinda cracky, but yeah leave what ya think, also ask to be tagged and stuff. Btw u proud of me twice in the same month, it’s a miracle. Also it’s a bit on the shorter side.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic girl get well-needed sleep...

Apparently school had to go on April break for her to get any sleep. Clark and Lois decided that the first half of the week would be spent in Smallville and she couldn’t remember the second place, it’s not even her fault though, people like to talk to her before she can drink coffee. 

“Another grandchild! Is this one a clone like Connor?” Aunt Martha asks, pulling everyone into hugs.

“No, Ma, this is the exchange student that we’ve been taking in for the last month and a half, I told you about her,” Clark says, hugging his mom.

“Oh thank god, I don't know how I would react if someone cloned you again, because it was either she is a clone or another one of Bruce’s, but no matter, you’ll be staying Kara’s room,” Martha says, leading the bluenette inside the homey-farm house.

It was fifteen minutes later after she was done getting comfortable that Aunt Martha appears in the doorway. She smiles while saying, “I hope everything is good, I don't know if you want to, but there’s plenty of ingredients if you want to bake. Clark told me that you grew up in a bakery.”

“I would love to, I haven’t baked since before I left home,” Marinette smiles, putting down her sketchbook.

“What are you working on?” Martha asks, taking a seat on Marinette’s bed beside her.

“Oh, these are designs I had to put off because of the move and family issues. Uncle Jagged was understanding but because it’s spring break, I would love to be able to get them to him as soon as possible,” Marinette explains.

“That’s cool, do you want to be a designer when you’re older?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what I get for growing up in the fashion center of the world,” Marinette shrugs.”

“Well, honey, if there’s anything that you need let me know, I’m going to get out of your hair,” Martha says.

“You’ll never be a bother,” Marinette giggles.

“Dinner will be at five,” Martha says, closing the door behind her. Marinette sighs and goes back to sketching. Uncle Jagged needed his outfits soon so if she designed everything the first half of the week, she can go to the closest fabric store wherever they’re staying the rest of the week. A couple of hours later, though it felt like minutes, she was being called down for dinner where she met Jon’s, Uncle Jonathan.

“Welcome to the family, Marinette,” he greets with a pleasant smile. “You’re not a clone, right?”

“See what I mean! You could definitely be a clone!” Martha points out.

“I guess I could be, but thankfully I’m not,” Marinette giggles.

“But she’s a hero,” Jon smiles, pulling her into a side hug.

“Seriously Jon, why are you calling me out?” Marinette asks, rubbing her temples.

“I’m not!” Jon says, feigning innocence. “She’s a Parisian hero!”

“Or as Dick put it, a magic girl,” Marinette sighs.

“Oh we know, we know everything,” Martha chuckles.

“But you didn’t know that I am not a clone?”

“It gets blurry when it comes to specific things,” Jonathan shrugs. “Jon, you ready to help me tomorrow?”

“Of course! I’ve missed working,” Jon responds with a smile.

“Can I help?”

“You can do whatever you want,” Jonathan says. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about plans and getting to know each other. After dinner, Marinette called Adrien and talked to him for a bit while sketching. They had to hang up not too long after the starting call because it was late for him. 

The time flew by, she helped out in the field Uncle Jon, explored the town with Jon, designed for Uncle Jagged, and baked with Aunt Martha. She had a lot of fun and completely forgot about her Parisian problems. Aunt Martha and Marinette shared baking recipes and Aunt Martha sent a recipe to her baking buddy. 

On Wednesday, Clark and Lois cam to pick Jon and Marinette up so they could bring them to the other place where they would be staying for the rest of the week. Marinette, again, didn’t hear nor did she care where they were going next. She put in her headphones and sketched the last outfit that Jagged had requested. Marinette asked Lois and Clark to stop on the way to their destination, which they did. She loved the fabric she picked out and couldn’t wait to start sewing. She barely registered when the car stopped, she grabbed her stuff and Jon led her wherever they were staying. People talked around her but she couldn’t hear them, she was focused on her music and studying her designs. She saw people moving out of the corner of her eye but she couldn’t care, she just wanted to sit down and started sewing. 

The next thing she knows somebody, who she thinks is Jon, is leading her to a different, which she hopes is her room so she can start working. 

“Here’s your room,” the person said, opening the door. She mutters a thank you before sitting down at the desk that was across the room from her. She starts laying out fabrics and separating them for each outfit. That was all she could get done by the time Clark and Lois walked in to say goodbye it was almost dinner time already. She was going to go downstairs when she was interrupted by a call by Adrien. She decided to forgo dinner and just continue working. She heard a quiet knock on the door and an older man walks in. 

“Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Marinette, it would seem that you missed dinner, so I took the liberty to bring you some food,” he greets.

“Great thank you,” Marinette mutters, putting down her sewing actually taking a minute to look up. “Alfred? Where the heck am I?”

“You’re in the Wayne Manor, Miss” Alfred repeats, putting the plate down. 

“Oh my apologies, I’ve been distracted with my work, I didn’t even realize where I was,” Marinette sighs, before realizing she was still on the phone. “Sorry Adrien, I’ll call you tomorrow, go to bed, it’s late.” She finishes, hanging up.

“I heard from Martha that you like to bake,” Alfred says.

“Yeah, that’s true, I grew up in a bakery,” Marinette shrugs, taking a piece of bread.

“The kitchen is open if you would like to use it,” Alfred says before leaving the room. Marinette nods to herself while eating her food while it’s still warm. After she finishes, she decides that she needs a stretch so she takes her plate to the kitchen and to grab a coffee. 

When she gets to the kitchen she’s shocked to see a pot already brewing. There’s a guy half-passed out, or half-awake depending at how you look at things, practically sprawled out on the counter. “Are you ok?” Marinette asks, looking for a mug.

“Oh my gosh! Are you real?” he asks, startling awake.

“I would assume I’m real, you’re Tim, right? Where are the mugs?” Marinette asks, opening random cabinets. “Nevermind, I found them.”

“You’re the magic girl, you don’t need coffee,” he says, pouring himself a huge mug of coffee.

“Against popular belief, we do need sleep and basic human necessities,” She explains taking the pot from him.

“Why do you need coffee?”

“When I was in Smallville, I wasn’t able to go to the supply store. I asked Lois and Clark to take me they said yes, so we stopped on our way over,” Marinette says, sipping her coffee.

“What supplies?”

“Fabric, I’m behind on my Uncle’s orders, but he understands,” Marinette shrugs.

“Great what we need another coffee addict,” Another voice grumbles, entering the kitchen.

“Good to see you, Demon, what are you doing up?” Tim asks, unimpressed.

“I heard you shriek,” Damian deadpans.

“I didn’t shriek,” Tim says, offended.

“Well, I’m just going to go back to my room, you guys can work out whatever brotherly love is going on here,” Marinette says, brushing past Damian.

“Wait,” he says, grabbing her wrist.

“What?” she asks, turning towards him.

“I- umm..,” he starts catching himself. “Welcome to the manor, I hope you’ll find your stay enjoyable.” he finishes, letting go of her arm.

“Umm.. of course, thank you, Dami,” Marinette yawns, rubbing the back of her neck before rushing off to do her work.

Once she disappeared from view Tim snickers behind his mug. “I can tell you one thing you didn’t inherit from Bruce.” He chuckles.

“I like it better when you were unconscious,” Damian says, stomping off towards his room.

“Words can’t hurt me,” Tim yells at his back.

“But swords can,” Damian shouts over his shoulder.

“Must have gotten on his nerves, it’s been a while since he’s threatened us,” Dick says, entering the kitchen. “Aso what have we agreed on for coffee?”

“But Marinette had some,” Tim whines, rushing away from Dick before he can take his sustenance. 

“She’s a magic girl, she gets a pass,” Dick yells at his back.

Marinette was back in her zone sewing what Jagged needed the soonest, he has a concert in Boston soon before going to New York and then coming over to Gotham. She was working on is concert wear first. She works through the night until a knock interrupts her thoughts once again, expecting it to be Alfred or Jon, she mindlessly says come in.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Damian says, entering the room.

“It’s morning?” She asks, looking up from her work.

“Yes, have you been working all night?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I guess I have,” she responds in a daze.

“What are you working on, if I may ask,” Damian asks, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“Just a commission for my uncle.”

“Your uncle is going to wear a purple-glittery suit?” 

“Uncle Jagged is over the top like that, but it suits him,” Marinette shrugs, inspecting her handy work.

“Jagged as in Jagged Stone, you’re his personal designer?”

“You didn’t realize that?”

“If I didn’t realize that, there’s no way my incompetent sibling realized it either,” Damian smirks.

“Why does it matter?” She asks, looking up from her work.

“They love Jagged Stone and they love your designs,” Damian explains.

“Well, Jagged will need to pick up his stuff, by the way, I should mention he’s also trying to adopt me,” Marinette says, continuing to work on the finishing touches to the piece. “Oh by the way, what made you stop by?”

“Oh.. um- I wanted to see if you wanted to come down for breakfast,” Damian responds.

“Sure, let me put this down,” she finished before standing up to follow Damian to the dining room. They enter the dining room together and all of the eyes are on them. 

“Hey, Marinette, I thought you were dead,” Jon jokes, taking a bite of toast.

“Not dead, just exhausted. Also, thanks for having us, Bruce,” Marinette says, taking a seat in between Jon and Damian.

“It is my pleasure to,” Bruce says, looking over the newspaper.

“This won’t give you the advantage in the adoption war,” Jon snickers.

“I have a different way to get her in the family,” Bruce retorts.

“I should mention, can my uncle come over later this week to pick up his orders?” Marinette asks, pouring herself more coffee.

“What day?”

“Friday afternoon I would think,” Marinette says, stabbing the food in front of her.

“I was informed that he is also in the running adoption,” Damian says, sipping his water.

“I’m not thinking about adoption,” Bruce says, which brought some confused looks and some coughs.

“All I’m going to say is, my dad is freaking Superman so I think we’ll win this adoption war,” Jon shrugs.

“Jon!” Multiple people say, which caused everyone to look around.

“Wait you guys know?” Marinette asks, confused.

“Of course we know, how do you know?” Jason asks.

“Oh, after she was revealed as a magic girl, Mom was quite annoyed to be left out of the superhero club,” Jon says.

“That makes sense,” Damian shrugs and continues eating. They continue eating breakfast, with some light chatter, and some teases mostly aimed at Damian and Marinette, and there total not crushes on each other.

After breakfast, Marinette holes herself back up in her room to continue working on her commissions. That’s how she spends the rest of the day, she gets a phone call from Adrien and they talked for a while. After lunch, Damian came in and sat with her for a bit and they made light talk. He sat and read his book as she sews more, breaking every once in a while to talk. She was honestly very happy how she spent one of her last days of vacation.

She is even happier the next day Jagged and Penny arrived. The boys’ shocked faces are priceless.

“You’re trying to tell me your Uncle is, Jagged Stone, as in THE Jagged Stone,” Jason exclaims.

“I swear I mentioned this,” Marinette says, scratching her head before shugging.

“How’s my rockin’ ladybug!” Jagged says, pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m doing good, I’m exhausted, though,” Marinette yawns before going to grab the bags that held her work from her room.

“Did you guys let her stay up way too late to finish them?” Jagged asks, in all seriousness.

“She lived off coffee for the past two days,” Tim says.

“If you’re ever around her when she’s like this, she has a curfew of one a.m.. At that time, you are allowed to gently take everything from her hands and just lewd her to her bed,” Jagged explains.

“Are you betraying me, Jagged?” Marinette asks arms crossed to the best of her ability because she was holding his outfits. 

“All I’m saying Mari is that you lost enough sleep as a hero teen, you need to catch up on it now,” Jagged said, copying her posture.

“Hey you can’t even blame me, I remember having to fight a Fang because he was akumatized into freakin dragon around midnight,” Marinette deadpans. “I don’t hold it against you though, I got to fly, it was liberating.” 

“I wrote you and Adrien a song because of it,” Jagged fires back.

“Conversation over, go try on the outfits,” Marinette says, shoving them into his arms.

“Fine, fine, so bossy,” Jagged sighs, before walking away.

“So you’re his personal designer? Which means you are Nettie!” Tim says.

“You’re Nettie and a magic girl! Bruce can we adopt her please!” Dick pleads.

There are three in sync no’s that follow, one from Jagged, one from Marinette, and lastly, on from Damian. 

“Damian, why wouldn’t you want Marinette apart of your family? She rocking! If you can’t see this amazing girl, then you’re blind,” Jagged defends. “It doesn’t matter anyway, I got first dibs.”

“Tell that to Adrien’s aunt, she wants to adopt me as well,” Marinette responds.

“Don’t forget about my parents,” Jon adds.

“Joint custody?” Jagged shrugs. “Can we cut Adrien’s aunt out? She can have you when you visit him.”

“It doesn’t really matter to me, I’m just trying to make the most of what my life is right now,” Marinette shrugs.

“It’s decided, Clark and I have split custody,” Jagged shrugs.

“Woah, Woah, Woah, you can’t come into my house and cut me out of the adoption,” Bruce says, crossing his arms.

“You just wanted her in the family, we don’t need a triple custody for that,” Tim points out.

“Well this has been a great conversation, and I love being adopted and stuff, but I haven’t slept since Wednesday so I’m going to go to bed,” Marinette yawns. “Goodnight everyone.”

“I’ll walk you to your room so um you don’t get lost, it is a bit manor,” Damian says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um… sure, let’s go,” Marinette says, letting him lead her down the hall. When they’re out of earshot Jagged says. “They’re totally into each other, I’m no the only one seeing, right?”

“You’d have to literally be blind or be one of them to not notice it,” Jason says. 

“So were you happy to see your uncle?” Damian asks.

“Of course, I haven’t seen him since before my move,” Marinette smiles.

“I’m pleased that you’re staying for the rest of break with us,” Damian says as they approach her room. “Sleep well, Angel.” He says, kissing her hand.

“Damn, I really hope this isn’t a dream,” Marinette mutters out, her eyelids feeling heavy. He leads her to lay down and she drags him down with her. “Imma go to sleep now,” she says hugging him tightly.

“Let me go first,” Damian mutters out.

“No, you’ll help me sleep,” she mutters back into his chest.

“You better not remember this tomorrow,” Damian grumbles. He doesn’t get a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep, i think this is the third chapter this month. imma tired, I haven’t slept properly since Sunday. its almost three k words so yeah


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Marinette, maybe or maybe not, but yeah they meet

Marinette woke up to her, alone in a bed, which was weird considering she could have sworn she was hugging someone. She shrugged it off, chalking it up to lack of sleep. With a yawn, she rolls out of bed, realizing that she was wearing her clothes from yesterday, she hops in the shower and then changes her clothes before heading downstairs to see everyone.

“Good morning!” Marinette greets with a smile as she takes her seat in between Damian and Jon. 

“The sleepy heads are together again,” Jason coos from across the table with a huge grin spread across his face.

“What does he mean?” Marinette asks, looking at Jon. Before Jon is able to answer Damian is already talking. “Don’t worry about it, he’s just being an imbecile.”

Marinette just shrugs and ignores the side comments thrown her way. She doesn’t remember whatever they were teasing her about so she’s not going to let it bother her. By the end of breakfast though, it was mildly annoying. “What are you guys talking about?” Marinette pouts.

“You don’t remember?” Jason exclaims from across the table.

“Remember what?” Marinette asks.

“You grabbed-” Dick started before Damian jumped across the table and tackled him. 

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just go to school,” Jason says, standing up before he drags her away from the table and chaos.

“But it’s Saturday, Jay,” Marinette says, letting herself be dragged away.

“Oops did I say school I meant, umm there’s a good umm bakery in the city we should go eat at,” Jason says, as they leave the manor

“Umm ok, Jay,” Marinette says. When they get outside, Jason tosses her a helmet before he climbs on his motorcycle. 

It didn’t take long to get to the bakery (he totally wasn’t speeding), when they got there, Marinette got hot chocolate, she didn’t care that it was spring, and Jason ordered a tea, it’s been helping him stay calm. They ordered some sweets and then they walked over to a nearby park. When they finished eating, Marinette asked if they could to a nearby museum for inspiration, which Jason agreed to.

Honestly going to the museum was a mistake and Marinette realized that as she sat with her hands behind her back. Jason was nowhere to be seen, and Joker was staring her down. 

“Well, Frenchie, you shouldn’t have done that, there would’ve been more subjects, but I guess you’ll do,” he monologues, thinking back on it, she would sacrifice herself for them all again. She had distracted the goons, letting all the rest of the hostages escape, which included Jason.

She tried to struggle as Joker approached, but there’s only so much a tied-up person can do. Before the Joker can touch her, she feels like she flying, well that’s because she was flying across the room in someone’s arms. She was then through the skylight still in the person’s arms. 

“I’ll be back,” the person said before dropping back down into the room. She looks around, she was quite a ways off the ground. She sees, who she assumes, is some more of the batfam pullup to the scene. 

“What are you doing on the roof?”

She turns to see Robin behind her. “Someone, one of your partners I’m going to guess, got me out of there before Joker could get too close,” Marinette explained

Robin wordlessly moves forward, she takes a step back. “I’m just going to bring you down onto the ground,” he explains, stopping his steps. She nods and takes a step forward, she lets herself be held as he jumps down into the side of the museum. 

When the Joker was dragged out, he looked a lot worse than he had been after past fights. “Are you ok?” Jon asks from behind her. 

“How’d you get here? I thought you were with the Waynes,” Marinette asks.

“I came to deal with the Joker,” Jon shrugs. 

“I can’t find Jason, he left with the rest of the hostages.”

“You sacrificed yourself?”

“I mean yeah… at least have some sort of training, it’s better than civilians getting put in danger,” Marinette shrugs. 

“Who got you off the roof, Hood said you were up there but when I checked I saw you down here,” Jon asks.

“Just Robin,” Marinette shrugs.

“He’s a good friend of mine, isn't that cool?” Jon smiles.

“Yeah, he doesn’t seem like the type to have lots of friends though, so I guess you’re lucky.”

“Yeah, he’s super grumpy.”

“Seems a lot like Damian and his family,” Marinette says nonchalantly.

“Yeah-- I mean no… the Waynes have a better relationship,” Jon says, correcting himself.

“Sure, Jon, just so you know you suck at lying,” Marinette says, turning towards the Batfam. Robin notices her stare and approaches her.

“We need your statement,” Robin says, holding out his arm. She takes his arm and lets herself be lead towards the policemen. She tells her story.

“If we didn’t have video proof, I don’t think I would have trusted you,” the policeman chuckles walking around the car, befor getting in and driving away.

“Do you need help getting home?” Robin asks, noticing that not only was his family gone, but Jon was gone as well. 

“No, I think I think I’m fine,” Marinette says, turning around to were Jon had been. “Nevermind, my brother left me.”

“Let’s go get on my bike then,” Robin says, leading her to the side of the building. She giggles as she gets on the back of his bike, they drive away the wind flowing in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute due to school... enjoy this quick, long-awaited, next chapter


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blushie kids blushy blushy

The motorcycle’s tires screech as Robin pulls up to the manor. Marinette jumps off as Robin takes off his helmet. She puts her hands on his shoulders and pecks his cheeks, she smirks backing away at the bright red blush that was taking over his face and the clearly visible pink kiss mark on his face. “Thanks for the ride!” She calls over her shoulder. She sees him still straddling his bike as the door closes. 

Marinette is in the kitchen looking through some of her papers when Jason walked in. “Hey, Pixie, what’s up?”

“Looking over future requests,” Marinette shrugs. 

“Demon why so pink?” Jason teases, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge. Marinette looks up from her papers with her knowing smile. 

“Hey, Dami, you got something,” Marinette smirks, pointing at her own cheek. His face turned bright red. “So Birdie, thanks for the ride home.”

“You knew? And that’s why you kissed me?” Damian asks, raising an eyebrow. Marinette’s face goes bright red and she looks back down at her papers.

“I mean of course, why else would I kiss you?” Marinette says, bringing her papers closer to her face. “Well I’m going to go pack!” Marinette says, standing up with a screech of the stool she had been sitting on.

“She’s lying but what about?” Damian asks.

“I’m pretty sure you know,” Jason says, slamming the door.

“I’m sure I’m misreading what she said,” Damian says, leaving the kitchen. He heard Jason hitting his head on the counter as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on Marinette’s open door. “You know you can’t just say that and leave.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette says, looking up from her stuff.

“You say you know my identity then leave, what’s that about?” Damian asks, sitting down across from her.

“Sorry,” Marinette sighs. “Well Clark and Lois will be here soon and I want to be ready for when they get here.”

She closes her suitcase and looks at him. He takes her hand from the top of the suitcase and kisses the back of her hand. He looks up her face, which is now bright red. “Interesting,” Damian smirks before standing up and leaving her to finish up whatever she wanted. He looks over his shoulder to see her covering her face with her hands.

“Hey, Marinette, ready to go!” Jon asks, knocking on her open door. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine… I just realized something,” Marinette says, getting up off the ground. 

“What’d you realize?” 

“It’s nothing,” Marinette says, pulling up the handle. She pulls the suitcase behind as she leaves the room. Jon stared at her back, when she disappeared around a corner, Jon turned on his heel and walked towards Damian’s room.

“What’d you do to my sister?” Jon asks, opeing the door, not even bothering to knock. He enters to see Damian pacing around his room his hair looking more disheveled than usual. 

“What do you mean?”

“I trusted you because I thought you wouldn’t catch feelings for her,” Jon said, closing the door behind him.

“What do you mean, I don’t have feelings for her,” Damian said his back towards Jon.

“You might not know this but I can tell when you’re lying,” Jon says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You like her and I don’t want her to get hurt she’s like my big sister, ya know?”

“I understand,” Damian says, walking over to the bed, he lets himself fall onto the bed. “I just don’t know how I feel about her.”

“Well figure it out, I don’t want her to get hurt,” Jon says, closing the door behind him as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A Daminette DISCORD https://discord.gg/DEvJrMGy come join meeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, leave comment + kudos. Come follow me on tumblr, the same name, more content.


End file.
